


Thank You

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Imagine spending your day with Sam and trying to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346853) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“-so cool, and I haven’t had so much fun in a long time. It was a great day, wasn’t it? What do you think about going to eat something for evening and look if we can get some tickets for-” You stopped your excited talk when he just stared dead around. You sighed and slouched your shoulders. “Well, this was supposed to cheer you up, but it seems like I did something wrong.”  
He stared at you without moving for a second, before he started smiling. His first smile since this damn hunt had gone wrong. “No, I don't think so,” he said then. “I really enjoyed this day with you.”  
“Really?” you asked hopefully.  
He nodded. “Yeah, really.” He took your hand into his own and brushed it with his lips, before he gave you a bright smile. “Thank you very much, Y/N.” He laughed slightly. “So what did you say about dinner and tickets again?”


End file.
